Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories (3D Universe)
GTA:San Andreas Stories - is co-developed by Rockstar North and Rockstar Leeds Studios game for Sony PSP and PS2 gaming platforms. The release of the game for the PSP in North America took place on March 17, 2008, in November 2008 GTA: SAS appeared on the PS2 in Europe. The release date for the San Andreas Stories for Mobiles version was July 24, 2018. Game events take place in San Andreas in 1988, 4 years before the events of the original GTA: San Andreas. Plot 1988 year. Geoffrey ‘’OG Loc’’ Cross is returning to Los Santos since he was banned from the Grove Street Families gang in 1984 and had to relocate to Vice City. Meanwhile, Tenpenny calls and talks about a deal between C.R.A.S.H, the ballas, the Lee brothers, and the Jewish mafia. Loc informs Sweet and Smoke that he decided to become a gangsta rapper. And he wants inspiration to create his first album. Loc later comes to Ryder and informs him of this, Ryder asks Loc to break the Tenpenny deal and kill Juan Lee, Loc breaks the deal and later kills Huan Lee. After a while, Ryder introduces Loc to the jew gangster, Joseph Rothschild. Loc and Ryder begin to do work for the Jewish mafia and Joseph, in terms of theft at Varrios Los Aztecas. Learn about the actions of Loc and Ryder - Cesar Vialpando leader Varrios Los Aztecas. Soon, Loc learns about the arrival of Frank Tenpenny and asks Loc and Ryder to give Ballas a bow for the reason that they no longer respect him. Tenpenny also introduces Lok and Ryder to Ralph Pendelbury, a newcomer to LSPD. Later, Wu Lee, the brother of Huang Lee, comes to the city. Wu Lee learns about the failure of the deal and the death of his brother. Loc and Ryder tell Lee that they broke and killed his brother, Cesar Vialpando. After a while, Loc and Ryder are scared away by Sweet, a little later Lee learns through Cesar that it was not Cesar. And suspects the Grove Street Families. Loc, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder manage to hijack Cesar and Lee's helicopter, four leave Los Santos and fly into the San Fierro countryside. There they meet with Phil Cassidy, Phil introduces four to his business (arms sales and manufacturing, the sale of the Boomshine drink) and his enemies (Mexican group San Fiero Cholo). later, Phil, Loc, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder are ambushed by Cesar Vialpando. from which it’s hard to get out. Trusting Loc, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder, Phil introduces them to Chin and Chan Jaoming, the leaders of the Jaoming Crime Family gang. Four start working for them to deal with Lee Gangsters, later Chin and Chan kidnap Smoke and Sweet, Loc and Ryder are informed about this by 8-Ball. Loc and Ryder kill the Jaomings. Through 8-Ball’s, four enter the city of San Fierro. Through 8-Ball’s Four get acquainted with the Colombian drug lord - Miguel. Thanks to Joseph, they later return to Los Santos. Later, Ryder discovers that Joseph was involved in the transaction and that Brian Jhonson designed his death to become a rich drug lord and betray the GSF. Soon, Freddy, a member of the Los Santos Vagos gang, arrives in the city. At this time, the famous rock singer Phil Collins arrives in the city and becomes a victim of the Aztecs, Lee Triads, Cholo and the Jewish Mafia. Phil’s manager, Barry Mikilfeyt owed the bandits and they are trying to settle accounts with him. Phil Collins is hiding with Freddy. Loc says he decided to become a rapper because he was inspired by the work of Collins. Later, Phil Collins gives a concert and the Aztecas, the Triads of Lee, Cholo and the killers of Joseph want to kill him. Loc helps Collins and saves him from death. Freddy later introduced Loc and Ryder to Avery Carrington. Loc and Ryder start working for Carrington. Carrington takes Loc and Ryder to Las Venturas and introduces them to Leone Salvatore, who is held hostage by Johnny Sindacco. Leone later introduces Loc and Ryder to Rudy D’Avanzo. Both begin to work for him. But when Loc and Ryder went to Rudy for a new assignment. Sweer reports on pager to Loc that he and Ryder were driving back to Grove Street. When Loc and Ryder, with the help of Rudy's driver, come back to Grove Street, Sweet says his mother stole all the cocaine from GSF. And the fact that GSF has serious problems with the Lee Triads and needs to be addressed. Loc and Ryder grab a couple of territory from Lee's gangsters. Later, Freddy introduces Loc and Ryder to Wu Zi Mu, a Chinese gangster. Loc and Ryder start working for Woozie. At the same time, they decide through Avery Carrington to destroy the Aztecas empire. Woozie, meanwhile, had a plan to destroy Lee. Loc drives up to Lee's house, he kills all the guards and killers. Loc later kills Wu Lee. Loc enters the roof. On the roof are Brian Johnson and Joseph Rothschild, Loc kills them. Soon, Ryder arrives on the roof, Ryder says that Tenpenny found out about the breakdown and Ryder wants to destroy him. Loc tells Ryder that he has already been inspired, and says he no longer wants to be a gangster. And asks Ryder to give all the money and drugs to Tenpenny. Gameplay Gangs * Grove Street Families - the gang to which the player belongs. No different from the GSF from the original San Andreas. * San Fiero Cholos - is the dominant Mexican group in San Fiero. They specialize mainly in racketeering. The car is a yellow-gray Cholo Saber. Weapons - pistol, crowbar, bat, in missions - Micro SMG. After an unsuccessful attempt to kill Phil Collins, Cholos gets into serious trouble with Loc, Freddy and Ryder, which end with their reincarnation as San Fiero Rifa. * Jewish Mafia - Joseph Rothschild's gang. The main enemies of the Aztecs. All kents of the Jewish mafia look like Yids, riding green-blue Sanchez motorcycles and turquoise Saber. The weapon is a pistol, Micro SMG, bits. Destroyed along with the Leader. * Lee Gang - A Chinese gang of brothers - Huang and Wu Lee. Machine - Hermes, Weapons - M4, M42 and Bits. Destroyed along with the leaders. * Jaoming Crime Family - San Fierro countryside residents, a quick-eyed gang led by Chin and Chan Jaoming, manage much of the poorer San Fierro communities. The gang is involved in a short war with Lee Gang. With the death of the leaders of the Jaoming brothers, it was destroyed at the hands of Loc and Ryder. Machine - Admiral. The weapon is cold and the gun. * Los Santos Vagos * Varrios Los Aztecas * Ballas ' * '''Leone Crime Family ' * 'Forrely Crime Family ' * 'Triads ' * '''Russian Mafia Weapon Unlike other games in the series, there are some differences, for example, when driving a car, a player can shoot a pistol and throw Molotov grenades or cocktails from the car window. Also, unlike San Andreas, to shoot from a double pistol, you either need to find one or buy in a weapons store. Multiplayer GTA San Andreas Stories contains a network component that allows you to send messages to your friends and exchange information and items from the game with them. The player can send and receive the coordinates of hidden things and special locations to then use the results of this trade in a single player game, thereby diversifying the experience and gaining new experiences. Also in GTA San Andreas Stories there are 6 multiplayer game modes that are connected using a local Wi-Fi connection. In some of them, the player is able to fight along with his comrades, while in other modes the players will be against each other. Below is a description of each of the modes offered by the game. * Single race Find out which one of you and your friend will be faster in racing without rules on any of the 20 different tracks located throughout San Andreas. Choose a car to taste, adjust the number of laps (from 1 to 20) and - go! In the extreme subspecies of this Death Race mode, you win circles destroying your rivals, and useful upgrades are scattered throughout the distance - just like in the movie of the same name. * Stash dash Steal the van, deliver it to its destination and get your money. It sounds simple, but your competitor is hunting for the same car and wants to get money no less than yours. Therefore, once you are driving the right car, you need to go to the save house, while the enemy will chase and shoot you, because the more the van is damaged, the less cash will be paid for its delivery. * Defend the base Combine your efforts with a friend and take part in one of 8 types of joint games to protect your territory from attacks by members of hostile gangs. Forwards will try to destroy certain targets, for example cars, and with each wave their offensive will beat off more and more difficult. * Gang bang Engage in a confrontation with the gang of your opponent for control of the territory. In this mode, you can choose what to do: organize defense or conduct an attack. To help both players, each of them has its own detachment of armed thugs under their command. Los Santos Survivor Kill or die yourself! Meet the enemy in a fight not for life, but for death in one of five types of fights, where players may need to go through the whole city to try to kill each other. The score in the match can be set from 2 to 20 kills to choose from. * Season A special extended racing mode in the form of a championship. You can choose any of 4 tournaments, each of which consists of 5 separate races. The task is to score maximum points in each of the races. It is the overall scoring that will help determine the name of the cup holder at the end of the season. See Aslo * GTA: San Andreas Stories Category:3D Universe Category:Games